


Through the Eyes of a Coward

by L3m0nGrass



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Trauma?, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family reunion?, Freeform?, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, L’Manburg, Other, TommyInnit Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3m0nGrass/pseuds/L3m0nGrass
Summary: Technoblade and Phil unexpectedly meet Tommy at the L’manburg crater, standing a little too close to the edge.  The family reunited once again (without Wilbur), what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Through the Eyes of a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to make this after crying at night because I’m just cool like that. :lip_bite: Also, I miss the Technoblade and Tommy arc and wanted to write something angsty, or at least attempt to.

The land where the once lively country  held its ground was now destroyed.Everything around the crater was either burnt, torn, or blown up.Not a single thing was left unmarked by the cruel admin or the blood god.

It was a horrific sight for 16-year old Tommy.The country he had built with his older brother, who was killed by the hands of his own father, was now gone.All the happy places and memories simply disappeared, leaving only soot and rubble behind.  
  


“I’m sorry Wilbur... it’s all my fault, isn’t it?” He sobbed, for the first time in years.“If only I had stayed in exile none of this would’ve happened.”His cries echoed in the abandoned country.“If only I hadn’t landed in the water that day, maybe then, everything would be alright.”

As these words flew out of his mouth it just so happens that a certain pink-haired man and not-so-good father were around.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?”The piglin hybrid teased, startling the sobbing teen.“Come to see the ruins of your home, perhaps?”

Tommy stood in silence, not paying mind to the words of the man he had called brother. 

“Haha, what, did you finally learn to shut up?”He continued, trying to get a verbal reaction. 

Instead, however, the boy backed away.Ever so slowly shifting towards the hole. 

“Tommy,” said Phil, trying to muster up the courage to talk to his kid.“It was for the better.As I said before, we had to send them a-“

“You did it.”

“What?”

“You did it, you sent your stupid message.Are you happy? Pleased with your experience?Or are you going to keep making excuses and destroying everything that mattered to me?”

“Tommy-“ Techno interjected, only to be cut off by the teen.

“ _Everything that mattered to Wilbur_. ”

“Now don’t you bring him into this, Tommy,” hissed Phil, venom lacing his words.“He was a wonderful son, he just wasn’t right in the head.What happened to him was my fault.I should’ve stayed with him, maybe then he would still be here.”

“Is that all it took?”He whispered, tears threatening to blur his vision once again. 

“What are you on about Tommy?” scoffed Techno.“Spit it out already, we don’t have time for this.”

“Is that all it took for you to start caring about him?Is his death all it took?”He choked the words out, his voice rising in volume by the second.“You didn’t care about him before when we were exiled from our own country!But now suddenly it’s all _“_ _ Wilbur this... _ _”_ _“_ _ Wilbur that... _ _”_!”He continued, ignoring the threatening look he received from Techno.“Admit it... you didn’t care about him until it was too late!If he was still here you would probably be wandering off with Techno, not giving a shit about your other sons!”

Phil stood shocked, staring at his youngest, who didn’t look young anymore.Only then did he notice the scars that encased his body.His eyes were now gray, devoid of the sky blue color that used to be there.His hair, matted and covered with soot, blood, and sweat. Not a trace of the happy and obnoxious teenager remained. 

Yet, he stayed in place, not even trying to comfort his son.

“I’M YOUR SON TOO!WHY DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?!“

Techno glared at Tommy, anger seeping through his skin.He strutted toward the boy, close enough to push him off the ledge. 

“You cause nothing but trouble, Tommy.Did you know that?Or are you still as oblivious as ever?” 

Tommy shifted farther away as his so-called brother kept on spewing words his way.

“You betrayed me, for the same country that exiled you and caused you pain!You don’t ever learn!You’re still the stupid little kid you were years ago!”He angrily muttered, jabbing a finger at the boy’s chest. 

“L’manburg was my home, Techno...”Tommy replied, his voice quivering, any anger that had previously been there was replaced by sadness and fear.“It’s all I had left to live for.”

Techno looked at the boy, jaw clenched, clearly enraged by his words.Before he could speak, however, Phil chimed in.

“You could’ve had a home with us, Tommy.We would’ve welcomed you back with open arms.”

“You’re only saying that because I already left.You don’t mean it.”

“I do-“

“No one means anything they say anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”Techno huffs, clearly irritated.

“Everyone will say that they care and then turn around, leaving you all alone.”He replies, turning to look up at the sky, which was now littered with stars.

“That’s what you did to me, Tommy.You came to me for help during exile and then betrayed me!Don’t try to turn the blame on anyone else; this is all your own fault.”

“I know.”

“What the hell do you mean, “I know”, Tommy?!” 

“I mean I know,” he replied, sucking in a huge breath.“I know it’s my fault.Everything is my fault.If I wasn’t alive, if I hadn’t lived through exile none of this would’ve happened.I should’ve died on that island.”

The two adults gaped at the boy, eyes wide, watching as he looked down.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Techno cautioned.“It’s not true, it’s a good thing you’re alive.Just... you haven’t made the best decisions, that’s all.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Phil murmured, still staring at his youngest. 

“Nothing I ever do seems to please anyone.”

“Tommy, you depended on a country that simply rebuilt itself after the death of its creator.Heck, they didn’t even give Wilbur a burial,” The piglin hybrid was clearly enraged at this point, trying to ignore the bitter feeling in his stomach.“It disguised itself as a harmless place.Lanterns and colorful decorations, completely covering up the betrayals and wars that occurred there. _ Everyone _got hurt because of this country, yet you kept clinging onto it as if you would die without it!It’s gone Tommy, L’manburg is gone and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“You,” Tommy paused, trying to find the right words.“You think I don’t know that.I know that L’manburg is gone, and it’s all my fault-“

“It’s not your fault.”

“But it is!Every war happened because I fucked something up.I did something that made the opposing side angry.Why can’t you see that?It’s my fault Wilbur died, my fault Tubbo lost one of his cannon lives, my fault that L’manburg is in ruins.”

Tommy finally looked up, staring straight into his brother’s eyes.

“And I’m going to end this once and for all, no one’s going to get hurt because of me anymore.”

Techno watched as Tommy started backing up, getting closer and closer to the edge.Despite his longing to stop the boy from jumping, he was rooted to the ground, unable to move.

“Phil... Philza, do something.Please, Phil, stop him,” he whispered, looking towards his father who wore a grin on his face.“He’s your son, you can’t just let him die like this.”

“Oh Techno, my boy, don’t you get it?This is just the life  through the eyes of a coward. You and me both, we’re nothing but dastards.”

Phil opened his wings, slowly but steadily rising.Leaving behind the bewildered man to deal with the kid on his own.

Techno looked back at the boy, his eyes pleading with the youngest not to go through with it.

“Like the famous saying goes;  It was never meant to be .”

The boy fell back, his hands spread open like a pair of wings. 

Techno stood and watched, trying to block out the sound of the thump.His world suddenly tilted at an axis, a sharp headache-causing his vision to blur.

He dropped to his knees, holding his hands to his ears and shutting his eyes tight, desperate to escape this horrid place.

――― ☁︎ ―――⋆｡˚ ☀︎ ˚｡⋆――― ☁︎ ———

  
Technoblade opened his eyes after what seemed like hours, only to be greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. The hole in which he had just seen his brother fall to his demise appeared to be wider. The ground which he was standing on was darker, the grass a sickly shade of grey.

Then it dawned on him; he remembered everything.

He was all alone on the server, trapped for some unknown reason.Everyone else had died years back, leaving behind nothing and no one. 

He quickly got up from the ground which he had been kneeling on, dusting himself off. 

“Phil was right, I am a coward,” he whispered, trudging towards his house in the tundra. 

“That’s right my dear Technoblade, you are a coward, and a mighty fun one to mess with, too,” said a masked figure, emerging out from the tree he had been residing in.“Til next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! Also if you’d like to be friends or just want somebody to talk to, my socials are in the link below. :]
> 
> [L3m0nGrass](https://msha.ke/l3m0ngrass/#about)  
>    
> I am going to make this part of a series at some point so stay tuned for that. ヽ(´▽`)/  
> Also, here’s an explanation:
> 
> Tommy is at the crater in L’manburg, upset because the country is gone. He’s contemplating offing himself. 
> 
> Then he encounters Technoblade and Phil, who are obviously mad at him for “betraying” them. 
> 
> They start arguing and yelling at each other. And in the middle of all that Tommy reveals how he feels about the things that have happened. How L’manburg was his and Wilbur’s home, and now it was gone.
> 
> Technoblade says a bunch of shit that makes Tommy give in to his deep thoughts. He ends up blaming himself for everything that happened, which Technoblade denies. 
> 
> Tommy then reveals his plan to end himself and obviously, Technoblade is distraught by this. However, he can’t bring himself to move, as he is physically unable to move from the place. He begs Phil to stop Tommy from falling to his doom but Phil just calls himself and Technoblade cowards for obvious reasons. Then he flys off like a bird, caw caw. 
> 
> Tommy falls to his doom and Techno can finally move. Because he had just witnessed his brother die he falls to his knees, and closes his eyes, and covers his ears because he hopes this is just a dream.
> 
> Then when he opens his eyes he realizes that everyone has been dead for some time and what he was seeing was simply a hallucination. 
> 
> He turns to walk back to his house, which is when Dream emerges and reveals that he’s been messing with Technoblade with these types of things for quite a while. 
> 
> Hope this made sense. :]


End file.
